Why Sirius' Animagus is a Dog
by Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me
Summary: Based on a poem, if a dog were your teacher. This is how Sirius relates to a dog.


**HEY!! Ok… I got this in an email and it reminded me of Sirius when I was reading… so I took YET ANOTHER break from Cheshire Grins and decided to post it… The original Poem is call If a Dog Were Your Teacher, You would learn thinks like:**

**So I hope you like it, and it's probably not the best, but I hopwe to update Cheshire Grins before Monday!!**

**-Mrs.Charlie Weasley-thats me**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Why Sirius' Animagus is a dog!**

The writing in bold is a definition of what a dog should do. Below is how Sirius relates to it.

**When loved ones come home, always run to greet them. **

"JAMESIE!!! MOONY!!! WORMTAIL!!! HIYA!!!!!" Sirius ran up to his friends as they arrived at platform 9 ¾. He hadn't seen them all summer, and had been stuck in Grimauld Place with his mother and wreck of a brother. James, Remus and Peter were his real family. They were like brothers… more than Regulus was. The boys filed onto the train and were soon on their way to Hogwarts, their home away from home.

**Never pass up the opportunity to go for a joyride. **

Sirius stepped forward quickly when their Care of Magical Creatures asked for a volunteer. "Will I be allowed to ride it Ma'am?" He bowed to the hippogriff in front of him.

"Well, I… I suppose, if he bows back to you of course." Sirius approached the great creature as it sank to its knees. He stroked its side and hoisted himself onto it's back. The professor gasped slightly as the creature spread it's wings.

"Now Mr. Black… do keep close you hear? Don't go to far from… Mrl. Black… MR. BLACK!" Sirius laughed as the hippogriff soared higher and higher. He could see half of the school grounds from his hight, and he was still climbing. He let go of the creatures neck and felt the wind holding him up.

**Allow the experience of fresh air and the wind in your face to be pure ecstasy. **

A motorcycle. That's what he wanted. He loved riding down the street on the magical one his uncle had. The motorcycle was old though, it still got in the air, but the tires and seats were worn out. Even at a younger age, Sirius' uncle let him drive the thing. Sirius had a talent for it. He let the wind whip him in the face, and blow his hair around. He didn't care, although he would have to fix his hair after the ride, he was too caught up in the moment to worry about that now.

"What till the marauders see this." He lifted the bike into the air and zoomed off towards the Potter's house to show James.

**When it's in your best interest, practice obedience. **

Sirius, how come you can behave so nicely now, but any other time you're worst then a wild troll?" McGonagal looked at him through her spectactles.

"What ever do you mean Ma-am?"

McGonagal frowned as comprehension dawned on her face. She nodded slowly at him and turned back to her lesson. That class Sirius answered every question asked and he even put up his hand for a few. When James tried to talk to him or pass him a note, Sirius ignored him. When the bell finally rang Sirius rose slowly from his seat. Professor McGonagal stopped him on his way past her desk.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes ma'am." He smiled politely at her and held the door open for the group of girls that were leaving. As soon as he was in the hall way the marauders turned to look at him.

"What was that about?"

Sirius paid no attention; he scanned the crowd for the familiar red hair and pushed his way over to Lily. The rest of the marauders followed.

"Hey Evans."

She turned around with a scowl on her face. "Black."

He grinned from ear to ear. "Now Lily, may I call you Lily."

"No."

"Fair enough. Now, I do believe that I behave ALL class." Lily rolled her eyes and the rest of the boys looked between the two, James frowning slightly. "So, since I was so polite, kind, considerate, and behaved, I believe you owe me 1 Galleon, 7 Sickles and 2 Knuts." James, and Peter smiled and Remus rolled his eyes as Lily fished the money out of her bag. She slapped it into Sirius' outstretched hand and turned on her heel.

"Oh and Evans." She stopped in her tracks scowling still and turned to look at him, one hand on her hip, "I believe the second part of our deal was…"

Lily sighed and turned back around calling over her shoulder. "I'll talk to Emily tonight about going with you to Hogsmeade."

All four Marauders laughed and Sirius pocketed his new income.

**Let others know when they've invaded your territory. **

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Snape flew into the air and James appeared at Sirius' side. As Snape sprang to his feet he shot a purple curse at the two and James landed face first in the ground. Now Sirius was mad. Sending another jinx at Snape, he dodged one himself. Sirius walked coolly over to Snape who was hanging upside down in the air.

"Aw, poor Snivelly is tied up in the air by his own spell."

Snape cursed at Sirius through his teeth as he held his robes down (or I guess up) and kept them from bering his briefs.

"How many times do I have to tell you Snivellus, this is our part of the lake. We sit under this tree, and we don't appreciate it when someone comes storming in… especially some grease ball like you. I would like to keep it clean." Snape dropped from the air as Professor McGonagal came rushing over.

"BLACK! What did I tell you about fighting! My office… NOW!"

**Take naps and stretch before rising. **

Sirius stretched as he opened his eyes. "Sorry professor, musthave dozed off, now, where were you, I seem to have lost track of the page number."

**Run, romp, and play daily. **

Sirius threw off James' invisibility cloak and snatched Remus' notebook from under his nose.

"SIRIUS BLACK you give that back!"

Sirius laughed as he took off and James hid the cloak safely before joining him. "Hey Moony!! You rhymed!"

Remus took off after the two and Sirius threw the book to James, who stumbled over his own feet when he spotted Lily and crashed into the ground. Remus slid to a stop beside him and snatched the book back. Before he could turn however, Sirius tackled him from behind and all three boys laughed in a tangled heap on the ground. "Hey James, remind me never to play keep away with you James if Lily is around." Sirius laughed at his friend.

**Thrive on attention and let people touch you. **

A high whistle was heard and one of the glasses shattered as the doors to the great hall swung open. "I'm not crazy! I'm just a little unwell!" Sirius' voice rang out through the great hall. And all heads turned to him as he walked through the doors. He continued singing all the way to his seat and when he finally sat down, students where standing throughout the hall cheering and clapping. He jumped onto the Gryffindor table and did a bow, blowing kisses to a few of the girls and then plopping back into his seat beside James. "THANK YOU… thank-you very much, I'm here all week!" All his friends could do was shake their heads, each smiling amusedly.

**Avoid biting, when a simple growl will do. **

"Peter… if you even think about coming near me with your wand I will hurt you." Sirius said in a low dangerous voicel. He was NOT in a good mood today, and Peter asking if he could try one of their lessons on him was not going to make it better. Peter backed away quickly and turned to go look for James, terrified of what Sirius might be capable of doing.

**On warm days, stop to lie on your back on the grass. **

James came towards them from the quiditch pitch with Peter following behind him. He plopped down on the grass beside Sirius.

"Hey mate!"

Sirius smiled lazily up at him but did not reply. The sun was beating down on him keeping him warm, and the top most buttons on his shirt were undone. Remus was sitting close by and he turned to James. "He's been like that all day. Since you left for quiditch, he went off, snogged a few girls, and then came out here and plopped down."

James smiled and laughed. "I'm surprised you're not still off snogging someone."

"Its too nice to not go outside." Sirius said as he closed his eyes and let the sun continue to warm him.

**On hot days, drink lots of water and lay under a shady tree. **

Sirius sipped his goblet as he watched a group of girls by the lake. He rested his head back against the tree, but kept his eyes on the girls. They were going swimming. He sipped his water again, it was so hot out, Peter was off somewhere in the lake with James, who was near Lily, and Remus was up in the cool library finishing some assignment. Sirius could copy him later. Sirius much preffered laying under the tree watching the girls dive in and out of the ater. He had an urge to go join them, but couldn'y put the effort into getting up. He took another sip and cossed his legs at his ankles, the shade of the tree keeping him cool.

**When you're happy, dance around and wag your entire body. **

Remus watched as James and Sirius leapt around.

"Hey Moony! Guess what! Remember that cute Ravenclaw girl… Chrissy something."

"Missy." James corrected. Sirius shrugged him off.

"Missy. Hey Moony! Remember that cute Ravenclaw girl… Missy."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes Sirius."

"The one who's in her seventh year."

"Yes Sirius."

"The one who all the guys… including Snivellus… are trying to get a date with."

"Yes Sirius."

"I asked her out today."

"Oh really?"

"Yea! And Moony guess what."

"What Sirius?"

"She said YES!" Sirius screamed in his ear. Even for a fifteen year old, he was a little too over excited about getting this new date. "Just think Moony. A 5th year, me, going out with Missy… a seventh year!"

Sirius skipped around the dormitory again and then plopped onto his bed, "Just think how furious Snivellus will be…" Sirius spent the next few minutes laughing.

**No matter how often you're scolded, don't buy into the guilt thing and pout - run right back and make friends. **

"SIRIUS BLACK! How many times do I have to tell you? This is the third time this week! I can't believe you did that."

"But Professor."

"No! Sirius every time you do this to him… someone is going to get hurt. What exactly do you have against your brother?"

"He's Regulus… it's just him in general."

"Well maybe you can change him a bit, you turned out…alright…"

"Awww… Professor…. You really do like me. All these years I thought yopu hated me and my stunts!"

"Mr. Black! We are not going off course here. What you did to Regulus was wrong, and you know you will be getting a detention."

"Alright."

"Sirius do you not feel bad AT ALL!?!?"

"No."

"He's your little brother. What if something happens to him during one of your little pranks? What if something happens to him and it's your fault."

"He shouldn't have gotten in the way."

"Sirius. How would you feel if he got hurt? Wouldn't you feel bad?"

Sirius shrugged and put on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Sirius I know you would, he's your brother."

"But Professor! It was an accident."

"Don't give me that story… I'm tired of hearing it!"

"Hey Professor did I tell you that your hat looks really nice today. It goes perfectly with your hair."

"Thank-you Mr. Bl- Don't try that stuff on me. You have detention tonight at seven o'clock."

"Alright Professor I can't wait! Another evening in your company, should be fun."

"Mr. Black… if you think you can suck your way out of this one…"

"I'm not trying to Professor. Honest. I'm just saying. It's always an honour to spend detention with you. You know you're one of… NO… my favourite Professor!"

"Alright Mr. Black. I think I've had enough of your stories and attempts to wiggle your way out of detention. You will go now."

"All right professor but before I go…" McGonagal rolled her eyes.

"What is it Mr. Black?"

"Regulus just happened to come to the wrong spot at the wrong time. James and I were just goofing off and I realize now that we shouldn't have. Someone really could get hurt. So I promise professor, from now on I think I'll try not to misbehave… just for you professor. You know you taught me so much right."

When he walked out of McGonagals office James met him at the door. "7 o'clock, dungeons, Filch. You?"

"Don't have detention." With that sirius walked down the hall with James behind him shaking his head.

"Tell me Padfoot. How did you manage to talk your way out of this one?"

**Delight in the simple joy of a long walk. **

"Come on Sirius! I'll race you the rest of the way!!"

"Sorry James, not today. I just want to walk."

"Come on… what's fun about walking?"

"I can actually take the time and smell the flowers, take in the scenery. Look how nice the lake looks."

"Sirius… we've been walking around the grounds for 45 minutes… usually it takes us 20 to 30 minutes. I wanna get in now."

"Just take your time James… can't we have a nice long walk?"

James looked oddly at his friend and then a smile slid slowly onto his face. "Jenna saw you kissing Emily right?"

"No."

James raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jenna saw me kissing Rachel. And Jenna really knows how to slap. I don't want to give her another chance."

James laughed aloud.

**Eat with gusto and enthusiasm. Stop when you have had enough. **

Sirius plopped into his seat and started piling food onto his plate. He stuck a drumstick into his mouth and then started piling peas onto his plate. When he tore off and swallowed a chunk of meat he reached for his pumpkin juice. "Man am I starving." He gulped down his juice and continued on with his meal. Hardly taking enough time to breath. In between mouthfuls he added. "Haven't eaten all day."

He finished his supper in less than 10 minutes, and as soon as dessert appeared he piled his plate up again, stuffing a pumpkin pastry into his mouth.

"You truly are disgusting Black. You know that right." Lily said from a few seats down after watching Sirius for a few minutes.

"Maybe… but you know you love me Evans." He smiled apologetically at James who shrugged.

"HA! Yea right."

Sirius stuffed some pudding into his open mouth. He held out a pastry to Lily. "Waw some?" She looked at him like he was a completely dirty mud puddle, and she was wearing a pure white dress. "Goowd." He swallowed his pudding and stuffed the pastry into his mouth.

**Be loyal. **

"Stupid werewolf."

Sirius and Remus hadn't talked to eachother in over a week. Remus had told Sirius that he had to grow up. Sirius had told remus to get alife besides books. Remus had told Sirius that he acted too childish… Sirius had cursed him. Remus left Sirius stuck to the ceiling.

Sirius hadn't forgiven him for that one, and his detention with the Potions Mistress just now didn't help. "Thinks he knows what's best for everyone. He doesn't." Sirius was speaking to no one in particular, but he stopped when he heard a noise in the distance.

"Where you going Lupin? Don't try to push pass us. You look like your in a hurry."

That was Regulus' voice…Sirius looked out the window. The sun was starting to sink below the forest. Remus should already be in the Shrieking Shack. Sirius peaked around the corner.

"Come on Lupin, draw your wand."

"Not right now Regulus. Now if you and your little posy don't mind..." As Remus went to step past the Regulus stepped in front.

"Scared?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. Moony could take them on no problem… so why wasn't he… oh no… Full moon meant that Remus didn't have his wand. He was always afraid he might snap it by mistake. Sirius sped forward as Regulus hit Remus with a curse and sent him flying backwards.

"Hey Regulus! Got a problem do you." With two flicks, both of his brothers "friends" were thrown across the hall. "Did't I tell you last time to leave MY friends alone."

"Well well well Sirius. So nice of you to drop by." Regulus said in a bored voice. Remus stood and stared at Sirius as Regulus' posy rose to their feet again. All three sent spells at Sirius at the same time and he dodged all of them. His brother turned on Remus but Sirius stopped him, getting hit by one of the others spells and flying backwards. Remus went to approach him but Sirius was already up. He hit his brother on the face and Regulus' nose started bleeding. He cursed aloud at the two and stormed off down the hall. Sirius looked at Lupin and Lupin looked at Sirius.

"Thanks."

"Yea… no problem Moony. Now lets get you to the hospital wing so we can get you out of my sight."

Remus chuckled softly. "Hey Padfoot…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about what I said."

"Don't be… I may need to grow up a BIT! But what I said was way out of league. Sorry."

Both boys nodded at each other and continued down the hall.

**Never pretend to be something you're not. **

"SIRIUS LEE BLACK! How DARE YOU become friends with a POTTER! Mother is FURIOUS!! You're ruining the blood line just by being friends with them."

"Do you think I care Reg?" Sirius shot over his shoulder as his little brother appeared in the corridor.

"Now Sirius… live up to the name and come with your dear old brother and we'll see if we can help you. We have tickets to the Weird Sister's concert, if you want to go see it with us… just ditch them."

Sirius LOVED the weird sisters. They were a new band, but they were awesome. He looked over his shoulder at James, Remus, and Peter. "Why do you want me ther Regulus. Can't get in unless you have someone whos older than 15?" Regulus glared at him.

"Look bro… pretend you're like us and I'll let you come for now… then on the way home I have one stop to make and after that you're free to do whatever you like." Regulus touched a spot on his arm and winced as he finished. Bellatrix did the same as she looked between her two cousins.

"Even for the Weird Sisters, I think I'm fine here." Sirius turned back to his friends.

"We have VIP passes. I won them from the prophet." Sirius stopped in his tracks and the two behind him smirked.

"Go Padfoot." James whispered from his spot. "We know you love them." All three of the other marauders knew how much Sirius loved the Weird Sisters. He had a poster of them on the dormitory wall, and him and James got into fights frequently over which was better. "Go."

Sirius swallowed visibly. God he had been trying to get those tickets for so long. He turned to his brother who was still rubbing his arm. "Have fun Regulus."

He turned from them and went back to his friends.

"Pafoot…"

"No Prongs. I'm not going anywhere with them. I'm not like them." Peter was watching Regulus and Bella curiously.

"You'll be sorry Sirius." Regulus cried out as he sent a worried look to Bella, glanced at his arm, and then stormed off.

**If what you want lies buried, dig until you find it. **

"Come on Padfoot… it's not there."

"It has to be Prongs." He threw a shirt over his shoulder and it hit James in the face. James let it fall to the floor with the rest of the clotheing. Sirius had stormed through their dormitory all day, ripping through the bookshelves and drawers. He STILL hadn't found it. "It has to be." He pulled a few more robes out of the trunk and starting pulling out books and other small items.

Remus opened the door to the dorm and looked at Sirius. "Is he still looking for it?" He asked Peter who was sitting on the bed.

"Yep."

"What exactly is he looking for?"

Peter shrugged. Remus turned his attention to Sirius who threw a pair of boxers at Remus with disgust.

"EW! I touched them. Nice hearts by the way." Remus' face whitened as James and Peter burst out laughing. Sirius kept digging.

"SIRIUS GET OUT OF MY TRUNK!!!"

Sirius didn't pay attention as Remus leapt towards him. He let out a triumphant shriek which caused a fuming Remus to stop in his tracks.

"I FOUND IT!!! I FOUND IT!!! I should of looked in here AGES ago. I can't believe I DIDN'T!!"

"What did you find Sirius?" Peter asked from his spot on the bed.

"The picture of Moony that we took last month. You know when he lost that dare and had to wear that dress, and a hat, and-" Remus dove on top of him.

**And MOST of all... **

**When someone is having a bad day, be silent, sit close by and nuzzle them gently. **

"It's alright James. She'll come around."

James ignored Sirius and continued staring blankly ahead of him. After a moment of silence he spoke in a whisper. "She said she'd go with me to Hogsmeade. Then stupid Twindle gave me a detention that day. I take it out on Snape, Lily sees. No more date." Sirius sighed and put a comforting arm on James shoulder. "And then at quiditch. At practice today. Our substitute seeker, Daglet, he caught the snitch before me." Sirius hid his smile as he sat beside his best friend. Remus had gone for the night, and Peter had left after Sirius threatened to curse him for asking so many questions.

"I know buddy. I know."

James sat there for another half hour. He had already been there for three. Sirius sat beside him, bored out of his mind, and his throat dry from not talking much, but James needed him there for support.

"I gotta quit doing this don't I. I mean. She said yes to me already, so she'll say yes again right?"

Sirius nodded.

"So it's not the end. It could be…"

"The beginning?"

"YES! A NEW BEGINNING!" James leapt up. " I got to go find Evans. Amybe she'll go with me next time to Hogsmeade!" James ran from the room. Sirius got up and stretch. He would be there again. He was James' best bud, he would always be there. Just like he was thee last time this exact same thing happened. And when it happened last year. And in first year…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that's it folks!! Go see my other stories… **

**On The Couch, **

**Just FRIENDS! **

**More Than Friends **

**The Marauders Lists **

**Good and Nerdy**

**Licking His Lips**

**Twinkling Eyes and Cheshire Grins (The Sequel to Licking His Lips)**

**What Happens When They Discover Fanfiction**

**Top Ten Things Heard at a Marauder Style Birthday**

**Below is the Original Poem!**

**If A Dog Were Your Teacher !**

**You would learn stuff like... **

**When loved ones come home, always run to greet them. **

**Never pass up the opportunity to go for a joyride. **

**Allow the experience of fresh air and the wind in your face to be pure ecstasy. **

**When it's in your best interest, practice obedience. **

**Let others know when they've invaded your territory. **

**Take naps and stretch before rising. **

**Run, romp, and play daily. **

**Thrive on attention and let people touch you. **

**Avoid biting, when a simple growl will do. **

**On warm days, stop to lie on your back on the grass. **

**On hot days, drink lots of water and lay under a shady tree. **

**When you're happy, dance around and wag your entire body. **

**No matter how often you're scolded, don't buy into the guilt thing and pout - run right back and make friends. **

**Delight in the simple joy of a long walk. **

**Eat with gusto and enthusiasm. Stop when you have had enough. **

**Be loyal. **

**Never pretend to be something you're not. **

**If what you want lies buried, dig until you find it. **

**And MOST of all... **

**When someone is having a bad day, be silent, sit close by and nuzzle them gently. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!1**


End file.
